Hayabusa Powered Assault Armor
The Hayabusa Armor is a type of United Nations Space Command body armor. Introduction The Hayabusa is a powered battle armor system similar to the standard Mark VI MJOLNIR except stemming from Project HAYABUSA as opposed to Project: MJOLNIR. It was developed by RKD, an Earth-based think tank in the year 2536. It was presented to the UNSC Ordinance Committee as an answer to the self-contained powered armor problem. Advanced materials are used in the production of the Hayabusa armor reducing the weight of the, at the time, current generation armor by nearly a third. It is an armor permutation in Halo 3. Bungie has confirmed all of the armor permutations have no effect on gameplay. However, according to some tests by players, some armors do in fact have effects. Tests by Collector321 and CorruptJester00 have confirmed speculation that the Hayabusa armor allows you to move faster. These tests have also shown that the CQB armor increases the range of shotgun fire and melee damage, and that the EVA helmet decreases your chance of flipping while driving a vehicle. It is unknown whether or not other armor sets have similar attributes, but it is speculated (though unconfirmed) that the Scout helmet either helps to get headshots with a sniper rifle, or increases the amount of time you stay in Active Camo. Characteristics Helmet Characteristics The helmet features a upwards trio of spikes then one to each side and the face plate is fused into a single piece, bearing some resemblance to the armor of the Elites. The top rear of the helmet is pointed. The bottom rear, around the neck forms a sort of neck guard, like that of a samurai helmet. Shoulder Characteristics Its shoulders are replaced by three metal plates arranged in an overlapping fashion similar to that of a samurai's. Chest Characteristics The Chest armor features a thick round "collar" piece protecting the neck, as well as an angular strip of armor that appears to be "strapped" down over the chest, featuring a small delta in the center strangely reminiscent of the Star Trek emblem. Katana As mentioned, the Katana is only asthetic and is only unlocked after all Achievements have been completed. Unlock *Head: Obtain all 13 skulls. *Shoulders: Obtain 9 skulls. *Body: Obtain 5 skulls. *Katana (Same as Body, but with a sheathed katana on the back): Unlock all Halo 3 Achievements. *Flaming Helmet: Bungie Employees only (verified) Gallery Image:MJOLNIR_Mk.VI-Hayabusa.jpg|A SPARTAN in Hayabusa armor jumping Image:Samurai Spartan.jpg|The armor in use. Image:3231-Full.jpg|A Hayabusa with Mk 5 chest armor. Image:2507105-c.jpg|Full Hayabusa Armor Image:FlamingHayabusa.jpg|Hayabusa Armor with flaming helmet variation. Image:Me_with_katana.jpg|Hayabusa with Katana Image:2777358-Full.jpg|Close up of Helmet Image:2777875-Full.jpg|Running in full Hayabusa Image:2594365-Full.jpg|Another Pic of the Flaming Hayabusa Trivia *They bear a resemblance to Medieval Samurai. *The horned section is similar to the helmet of the Elite Combat Armor. *The armor bears similarities to the helmet of the character Shredder from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the following series. *The armor is named after Ryu Hayabusa, protagonist of the Ninja Gaiden series. The helmet is almost an exact copy of the "ninja of the future" costume in Ninja Gaiden on the Xbox. Team Ninja, the developers of Ninja Gaiden are also mentioned in the credits for Halo 3. *"Hayabusa" is Japanese for Peregrine Falcon. *If one gets every achievement (1000 GP out of 1000), the player gets a special samurai sword on the back of his/her armor. The sword closely resembles Ryu's Dragon Sword, and is not usable by the player. Sources Category:UNSC Category:Technology Category: MJOLNIR Armor